Sidney
'Sidney '''is a forgetful, blue diesel shunter. Bio Sidney was one of the Diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Sodor Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. It is currently unknown what happened to him during the fire at the Dieselworks, as he was unable to move from his hoist. He was still there in the seventeenth season and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the Diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been two years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth season, he, along with Diesel, Den, and Dart hid from Paxton, who found them again at the end of the day at the Dieselworks. Stories of Sodor In Stories of Sodor, Sidney is a diesel owned by the Works at Crovan's Gate. Before he was owned by the Works, he worked on the mainland. He had a terrible crash with another diesel, Norman, and was really damaged. The Works bought him cheaply and repaired him. Basis Sidney is based on a BR Class 08. Livery Sidney is painted blue with yellow lining and a warning panel under his face. His traction rods are painted red. Persona Sidney is a bit of a forgetful engine. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Appearences Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Memory Loss, Trust Paxton, and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches ''(cameo), Forest Fire and Dave's Scary Tale *Season 3 - Sidney Helps Out and Pompous Popularity *Season 4 - Planes and Helicopters, Duck and the Coaches, and The Wrong Sort of Coal *Season 5 - Henry Saves the Day, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), Samson and Logan (mentioned), *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Sidney and the Vandals, and Paxton's Christmas Surprise Specials: * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Tankers of Doom, Big Strong Murdoch, and The Lost Breakdown Train * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel and Unique Engines (cameo) * Railway Show Engines - Brave, Sleek and Strong (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) Gallery DayoftheDiesels35.jpg TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png DisappearingDiesels38.png SidneySings12.png TheGreatRace49.png|Sidney with Percy and Emily Philip'sNumber.jpg|Sidney with Philip BigWorld!BigAdventures!53.png TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts114.png DieselDoRight12.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Reformed Villians Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:BR Class 08 Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor